


Fallen star's walk the Dark

by Corerupastel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corerupastel/pseuds/Corerupastel
Summary: Runestone Dust better known by her friends as Rune was a simple girl just existing with the only person she had left from her childhood he was named Core and they had been best friends since they were children but he did something unforgivable and ruined their friendship forever.





	Fallen star's walk the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi!!! I'm Ru nice to meet yall this is my first story so please be nice!.
> 
>   
> {Chapter one} Past Life~

Rune layed in the grass on a hill looking up at the clouds her light blue eyes sparkles slightly in the sunlight. She had been waiting for her best friend Core to show up and had decided to watch the clouds as she waited. Her cloud watching was soon interrupted by someone sitting next to her there was no need to say anything as she already knew who it was. Core had arrived and soon shifted so he was laying down next to her they didn't speak just layed and watched the clouds float by. But soon his dark blue eyes shifted to look at her when hearing light breaths to find she was asleep. It had been like that for years they would meet up and relax together just enjoying each others presence but it didn't last because of course it didn't after all....all good things must come to an end...

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I'm writing this?...


End file.
